All Kohnaho Girl
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: This is a songfic to Carrie Underwood's song All American Girl. FemNaruxSasu. Oneshot. Hints of MinKush.


Okay, this a femNaruxSasu fic to Carrie Underwood's song All American Girl. It starts out when Naruto is born, with Minto at the hospital before he seals the Kyuubi.

I don't own Naruto or All American Girl.

_Since the day they got married_

Minto and Kushina had been married in secret only the Third, Jiraiya, and Tsunade knew. 

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy_

_Someone he could take fishing_

_Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state_

His son would have o hold the Kyuubi but he would be a great ninja and make him proud. He wished he could see his son grow up and become a great ninja, but he would be great and hero from birth.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket_

_All those big dreams changed_

The Tsunade came out, "Minto-kun, Kushina didn't make it, but your daughter did. Please tell me you're not going to still seal the Kyuubi into her. She will have no family and I don't intend to stay and neither will Jiraiya." Minto sighed, "I have to there's no other way to save the village. I have to go know He's nearly breached the Western Gate." Minto took his daughter, Naru, and summoning Gamabunta, headed to save the village. __

And now, he's wrapped around her finger

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

Minto watched over Naruto, his daughter from Heaven, he had put a seal on her to hide the fact she was a girl to save him from some of the hate. But he did feel bad what would happen when she hit puberty what if she started to like boys Kohna wasn't very open. __

Sixteen short years later

_She was falling for the senior football star_

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, hey son what's your problem_

_Tell me have you lost your mind_

_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college_

_Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

Minto watched as Kakashi approached Sasuke as he and Naru walked into the clearing, "Sasuke, I have nothing against gays but if you and Naruto don't stop you're going to lose your chance to kill Itachi. You've been ditching missions, and training. You two are going to have to break up." Naru had found the seal a few days ago and both he and Sasuke knew that the person everyone had thought was a boy was a girl. "But Kakashi-sensei I'm a girl," A poof of smoke ensued and revealed a female Naru, "My father after he sealed the Kyuubi in me put a seal on me so the I would look like a boy it just was broken by Ero-Sennin a few days ago." With that Sasuke and Naru walked off. __

But now, he's wrapped around her finger

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

Naru and Sasuke were often seen around the village, nobody believed that the Kyuubi brat was not only the Fourth's Kid but a girl as well.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own_

_She said, be honest, tell me what you want_

_And he said, honey you outta know_

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you_

_I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

Naru and Sasuke got married a year later, Tsunade revealed that she knew all along, but Naru wasn't mad. Soon Naru was expecting a little girl and Sasuke couldn't be happier.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

All American girl

Sasuke and Naru's world was perfect their daughter, Kushina, and their twin sons, Fugaku and Minto. Where all in the academy and life was great. Their Parents watching in Heaven couldn't help but be proud.

I thought it would be cool if Naru and Sasuke named their kids after their deceased parents. I'm not really a fan of FemNaru but I thought it would be good for this song. Yeah R&R. Sayonara. 


End file.
